Rogues/Roleplay Archive7
Shadow looked up at the sky.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Achilles padded away to hunt. Icewish ♥ 23:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Moon coughed in her sleep, and her limbs tensed. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) He caught a mouse. Icewish ♥ 16:38, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Shadow padded over to Moon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:26, May 19, 2013 (UTC) (I can't think of anything! DX Someone make a bad guy or something, please) Achilles ate the mouse. Icewish ♥ 02:34, May 20, 2013 (UTC) (Maybe I'll make Moon and Snake wake up soon... But then Snake won't be bad anymore. XD) Moon relaxed as Shadow got closer to her, but was still coughing. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 07:03, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Shadow gave Moon a lick on the ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:05, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew up high into the air, and hovered there, watching Twolegplace. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:46, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (Please, someone, I'm serious. I litterally can't think of anything for the RPs.) Achilles blinked. Icewish ♥ 22:16, May 21, 2013 (UTC) (I'd do something, but I already have sooooo many cats in the Rogues. XD Is there a limit?) Hermes flew down and hid in the shadows, then decided to go check out what everyone else was up to. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 10:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Theseus was running down the alley, panting. A low grumbling sound came from behind him. (The Minotaur c:) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:11, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Alarmed at the sudden burst of movement, Hermes caught up to Theseus. "What happened?" he asked. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 20:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC) (Thank you so much, Moss! :D And there isn't a limit, Moon :) ) Achilles' ears pricked when he heard the sound. Icewish ♥ 23:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Gold padded over to Flower.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Following Theseus was a giant, cat like creature, but it had a hideous bull-like head. It snorted and howled as it knocked over trash and litter, breaking walls in the maze of alleyways as it raced after Thesues. Theseus scrambled over a wall, shreeching. He desperately opened a trash-can and looked inside. He found a ball of string and continued deeper into the alley. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:07, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew after Theseus, worry making his wings flap wildly. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 00:56, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Gold started talking with Flower.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:00, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Theseus lost track of the Minotaur and continued down the alleyways, string falling onto the ground behind him. The Minotaur was at the end of the string, following it as it looked for Theseus. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Shadow sat down beside Moon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:34, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Alyona pounces on Shadow's tail. Icewish ♥ 23:59, May 30, 2013 (UTC) "Hello" Shadow meowed to Alyona.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:06, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Theseus eventually came around behind the Minotaur. He found a knife in a garbage can and slowly crept up on it, until he felt the warm skin and blood underneath his paws. The Minotaur hissed and snarled, but Theseus managed to slice it's head clean off. Blood fell all over the ground, oozing from the decapitated head. 00:48, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Magic came running back into Twolegplace and sprinted through the alleys. She came up next to Moonshine and sat beside her, examining her wounds. I'm not good with medecine... I wish Moon would wake up soon. ''MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 03:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine barely looked up to see the she-cat, her wounds somehow healed quickly. She stood up and thanked the cat and ran back to CaveClan. (continued in CCRP) 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 21:28, June 10, 2013 (UTC) The she-kit purred, but was then tackled by her brother Isaac. Icewish ♥ 21:31, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Magic was startled by the she-cat's sudden recovery, but remembered what Firestorm had said about his love with her. Suddenly a whirl of images passed through her mind in an instant. She blinked, jolted back to reality, and raced back into CaveClan territory as fast as she could. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 09:50, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flew around, really bored. He decided to play a trick on someone, so he flew down near the forest to collect some leaves. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 12:51, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Darkshine felt herself turn evil quicker as Firestorm left. The She-cat purred, "lets follow him" 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 16:30, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm bolted down an alleyway, one which he remembbered vaguely. Inside, he saw Achilles and a few other cats. "Um, hi....who are you?" asked the dark gray tomcat. "It's me, Firestorm," he replied. After a few moments of trying to remember, Achilles realized who it was. "Oh! Yeah! I remember you, but why are you hear?" said the tomcat to Firestorm. "Look, I need your help-" said Firestrom.... Icewish ♥ 16:34, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "No.." Darkshine growled at the she-cat. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 16:39, June 12, 2013 (UTC) (...What?) "Why? For what?" asked Achilles. "I met this she-cat, and she's crazy, but I didn't know it, and she cheated on me, and now she wants to kill me," replied Firestorm, quickly. "Um, alright. I guess. Do you know how crazy ''you ''sound?" Achilles replied. Icewish ♥ 17:08, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Loki was listening, barely out of view of the two cats. He twitched his ears as he did so. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Darkshine overheard him and stepped out. "I'm not crazy, i don't wanna kill you and I never cheated on you!! Why would you say that about me?" Darkshine started to cry, her black fur shown with white, marks as she said, "All I ever thought about was you..." 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:37, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Achilles just stared at both of them thinking that they were insane. Icewish ♥ 23:00, June 12, 2013 (UTC) "O.K, you're really starting to freak me out," said Firestorm to Darkshine, calmly. "Moonshine, I used to love you, I really did, but now I don't, quite frankly, so can you '''please '''just get over it?" Icewish ♥ 23:14, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Darkshines pelt faded back to white as he said Moonshine. She nodded and walked off. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 00:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm let out a sign of relief. Icewish ♥ 00:22, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Magic came flying out of the darkness, claws unsheated, and landed on Firestorm. "Do you know what you've ''done?" she snarled, swiping her paw across his face. "What the h*** is wrong with you?!?" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 06:29, June 13, 2013 (UTC) (You can say "hell" :) It's fine. Just not anything "worse") "What'' I've'' done?" hissed Firestorm. He pushed Magic off of himself. "How about what she's done?" Icewish ♥ 09:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Loki walked out of the shadows; he had enough of this. "Is this the only reason you came Firestorm, or whatever your name is?" http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 10:48, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "No, I've been thinking about leaving my clan for a while now, if not forever than at least temporarily," replied Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 10:53, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "All she ever did was love you! And you rejected her! You have no idea what this could do, you idiot!" Magic scratched Firestorm's ear. Hermes flew around. He had dropped the idea of a prank, and wanted to socialize. He flew down behind Rue. "Hi!" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 11:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Rue replied "Hi there." She turned around and smiled. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 11:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Theseus mounted the beast cat's head on his dumpster, the place he called home. -- Ava panted, watching Artemis stalk a mouse. 13:12, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm let out a yowl of anger and tackled Magic. He slashed at her face and hissed "What a bunch of (beep!)ing lies! She was the one who left me ''for the stupid former deputy! How could you, or anyone, expect me to love that double crossing (beep!)?! I have done nothing wrong, and the only idiot here is you!" Icewish ♥ 17:07, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Savara blinked at the two fighting cats and decided to stop it. She threw Firestorm off Magic and yelled "Now that is enough!" Her tail flicked back and forth. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "I don't really care what you do, as long as you don't cause any trouble here," muttered Loki, barely audible. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:34, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm hissed and fled to a different alley. Icewish ♥ 17:36, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Savara rolled her eyes at Loki and looked down a Magic she shook her head and padded after Firestorm, (to yell at him XD) 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:38, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Loki chose to ignore Savara and walked to a different alley. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 17:41, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm sat down behind a dumpster. Icewish ♥ 17:42, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Savara walked up to him and meowed "Why were you and that kit fighting?" 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm ignored her. Icewish ♥ 17:45, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Savara flicked her tail back an forth and waited there till he told her. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:46, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Leave me alone," growled Firestorm. Icewish ♥ 17:49, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Savara consentrated on the dumpster and moved it away from the wall. "Tell me." She growled, more threatning then Firestorm. --- Sudoka jumped out from behind a trash can and mewed "Sis! Stop!" --- Sudoka sighed and nodded, putting the dumpster back she walked away. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 17:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm didn't bother to respond. Icewish ♥ 18:04, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Sudoka ran so fast she slammed into Loki on accident. "I'm sooo sorry!" She meowed quickly. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:07, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Loki turned his head, then realized who it was. "It's fine, but you should watch where you're going..." http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 18:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Sudoka blushed and stood up. "Sorry, I was running and I didn't see you thats all." With that, she whirled around, ruffling her black pelt, and padded off. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:16, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ''Didn't see me? Loki thought. He found a dumpster to sleep under. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 18:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) (she going blind) Sudoka giggled as her and her sister played around. Savara decided to find a place to sleep. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:21, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Loki went under the dumpster. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 18:22, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Sudoka snuck out in the middle of the night to find Firestorm. She looked behind that dumpster and poked his side till he woke up. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 18:25, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Achilles padded out of the alley to hunt. Icewish ♥ 18:32, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Magic paced back and forth, furious. That idiot tom has no idea what he's done!' This affects more than him, this could destroy all of us, if she wanted to! Twolegplace could be lost! The Clans could be lost! She twitched her tail. Why can't the stubborn idiots in this world just sit down and listen! She sat down. Maybe some sleep will show me what to do. Hermes smiled. "Watch'a doin'?" he asked Rue. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 21:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC) "Just sitting around." She mewed and smiled at him 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 21:12, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Ava grabbed Artemis by the scuff playfully. Artemis hissed in annoyance. 21:14, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hermes smiled back. "Want me to show you something?" MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 22:03, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Rue tilted her head and nodded 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 01:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hermes lept into the air, and gripped Rue's pelt with his claws. He pulled her high into the air, Making sure he was holding her tight, and soon they were flying over Twolegplace. "You like the view?" he asked. MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 08:26, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Rue blushed as she stared at the view. "Its beautiful!" 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 14:22, June 14, 2013 (UTC) He caught a rat. Icewish ♥ 17:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Ava ran around, Artemis in her jaws. "Dammit, dog, put me down!" she hissed. 20:58, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hermes flicked his ear in appreciation. "I always fly up to see this view when I can, but it's nice to share it with someone." MoonWing Wanna Cookie? 05:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) William to Artemis out of his sister's jaws and set him down. Icewish ♥ 14:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Artemis irritably flicked her ears and ran off. Ava panted. 15:13, June 15, 2013 (UTC) William then tackled his sister. Icewish ♥ 15:34, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Rue smiled and purred "Its really amazing, your lucky you can fly." 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 15:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm paced back and forth around the alley. Something felt different, but he didn't know what.... Icewish ♥ 15:37, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara padded through in alley and sighed, her sister wandered off hours before and she had no hope of finding her. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 15:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm made a small nest and tried to sleep it off. Icewish ♥ 15:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara started to worry after night fall. She padded around anxiuosly. ---- Sudoka felt trapped as a bunch of dogs chased her into an alley. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 15:46, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice fell asleep next to Orpheus in their den. She kept on hearing this strange, hissing sound, which kept her from falling alseep. She nudged Orpheus and said "Stop it." "What?" he replied, half asleep. "That hissing, it's annoying," she replied. "I'm not hissing," said Orpheus. Eurydice though for a while, then padded out of the den. Orpheus, concerned, quickly followed. Icewish ♥ 15:56, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Savara ran into the alley Firestorm was in and slammed into a trash can, "Oh..ow. There was a trash can there wasen't there." She stood upa nd shook her throbbing head. She heard dogs barking in the distant. 'Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me...Lift me up...Lift me up to your love! ' 15:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) There was no one in the alley except for Savara, but an odd hissing sound could be heard... Icewish ♥ 16:01, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Loki paced down the alley he was at, a few sparks flying from his front claws. He could've sworn he heard a strange noise. http://images.wikia.com/pyruslords/images/5/5e/Black_Kyurem_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostGRENADE 16:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives